Through Harry's Eyes
by Hazel3
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore finally explains why you-know-who wanted to kill him and his parents


Through Harry's Eyes

Through Harry's Eyes

Harry lay in bed in a very deep sleep.He was having a very enjoyable dream in which he was grown up and living in his own house with his wife, Cho Chang.He and Cho were just sitting down to their evening meal when suddenly Harry's dream was pierced by a loud, urgent voice."Harry, Harry wake up.We've got exactly five minutes to get to breakfast!"Harry recognized Ron Weasley's urgent voice immediately.He opened his eyes blearily but could only just make out a blurry black-robed shape with red hair.Harry reached out for his glasses, which he always left on his bedside cabinet.He scrabbled around, knocking something to the floor but couldn't find them.Ron hurried over to help and picked up Harry's glasses from the floor in front of the bedside cabinet.As he handed them to Harry he said, "You seemed to be having a bad night, kept turning over and over.I thought I heard something fall in the middle of the night but I didn't want to disturb anyone by getting up to see what it was".Feeling relieved, but anxious at the same time to get to breakfast on time, Harry hurriedly put his glasses on and Ron came into clearer focus.He dressed hurriedly, picked up his head boy badge from the floor and pinned it to the front of his robes.Ron and Harry ran out of the dormitory and through the castle to the great hall.Hermione, the head girl was already seated at the Gryffindor table, eating toast and marmalade.As Harry and Ron sat down next to her Draco Malfoy shouted out maliciously from the Slytherin table, "Four eyes and mudblood getting all cosy together, how sweet".

At the end of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts his eyesight had suddenly begun to deteriorate until his old glasses hardly improved his vision at all.During the summer the Dursleys had become so tired of him continually walking into and breaking their possessions that they had sent him to a muggle optician to get new glasses.As far as the Dursleys were concerned Harry had no money so they had been forced to pay for his new glasses.The Dursleys hated spending money on Harry so much that they had forced him to remain with them for the summer doing all their housework in "payment" for the money they had spent on his new glasses.They had even rejected an offer from the Weasleys to have Harry to stay with them for the whole summer.

Halfway through the summer Harry and Hermione had both received letters from Hogwarts informing them that they had been chosen to be head boy and head girl.They had both been ecstatic.As soon as they had arrived back at Hogwarts for the start of their final year and Malfoy had found out who the new head boy and girl were he seemed to have one sole purpose in life; to make Harry and Hermione's lives as difficult and miserable as possible.To _almost_ everyone else in the school it had been obvious how jealous Malfoy was of them both, so his constant insults didn't have nearly as much effect as he would've liked.It still seemed that he would not rest until he had completely ruined Harry and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts.

As Ron, Hermione and Harry finished their breakfast and started to make their way out of the great hall Professor Dumbledore called out "Harry, a word if you please".As Harry approached the staff table Dumbledore indicated to him that he should follow him."I'd just like a word in my office, Harry".When they reached the hidden entrance to Dumbledore's office Dumbledore said "Chocolate frog" and they stepped onto the moving staircase together.

When they entered Dumbledore's office Harry just had time to notice that Fawkes the phoenix was missing from his usual place on his perch beside the door before his attention became completely focused upon Dumbledore who was looking unusually grave.

"I have brought you here to give you some terrible news", said Dumbledore seriously."Several reliable sources have informed me that Voldemort is on his way to Hogwarts, in the hope that he will be able to catch you off guard and finally kill you.The death eaters are too frightened to follow Voldemort to Hogwarts but nobody knows what damage he could cause if he manages to get inside Hogwarts, especially now that he is back to his full, terrible strength".A cold fear gripped Harry's heart, but he forced himself to listen to what Dumbledore was saying."I am telling you this Harry for your own protection, in the hope that you will not go looking for Voldemort.I also now believe that as you are no longer a child, you are ready to know why Voldemort wishes to kill you".In a way, Harry had wanted to know this ever since his eleventh birthday, but in another way he didn't want to know as he knew it would make him feel like he was no longer a child, who could rely on being protected by those around him.

The sense of dread Harry felt was so intense that he had to force himself to look at Dumbledore and focus on what he was saying."Your parents were possibly the two greatest Aurors who had ever lived.Together they made an almost unbeatable team and in their time they exposed many dark wizards for their true selves.When you were born, Voldemort knew that if you had inherited powers from both your parents and were trained by them, you would grow up to be one of the greatest wizards and Aurors that had ever lived.He felt that if this were allowed to happen, then he would be stopped from carrying out his reign of terror.This was why he turned up at your house that night and attempted to kill you all".

Harry was so shocked and horrified by Dumbledore had just told him that his vision became hazy and Dumbledore swum before his eyes as his eyes filled with tears and he struggled to keep his feelings under control.Dumbledore broke off from what he was saying, got up from his seat and came around the desk to comfort Harry, or so he thought.

There was a mad gleam of triumph in Dumbledore's eyes which Harry had never seen before.Dumbledore whispered triumphantly, "For all these years everyone has believed that I have been working against Voldemort when I have really been in league with him.Now I can show my true self and make the greatest wizard who has ever lived proud of me by killing you at last".Harry stared at Dumbledore in complete shock and horror at the man he had always thought was protecting him as he threw back his head and laughed madly.

Dumbledore raised his wand and Harry instinctively dived underneath the desk, landing awkwardly and losing his glasses.Dumbledore roared "Avada Kedavra" and there was a blinding flash of green light and a deafeningly loud rushing sound.Harry's scar exploded with pain and combined with the flash of green light almost blinded him for many seconds.

When Harry's vision eventually cleared he saw Dumbledore lying on the floor of the office, apparently dead.Harry nervously approached the prone figure of Dumbledore and realised that he wasn't breathing.

Harry was frantically trying to decide what to do when it dawned on him that he couldn't feel his glasses on his nose, yet he could see everything around him very clearly.He saw his glasses lying under Dumbledore's desk, picked them up and put them in his pocket and was trying to decide what to do when he heard phoenix song and footsteps approaching the office.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he saw another Dumbledore enter the room, with Fawkes the phoenix on his shoulder.Harry knew immediately that this was the real Dumbledore when he saw the look of shear relief that was obvious on Dumbledore's face.

Harry stammered, "Thank goodness you're here, Professor.I thought that was you dead on the floor.They took me up to your office and told me that Voldemort had come to Hogwarts to try and finish me off for good.Then they said that my parents were the greatest Aurors that had ever lived and that I had inherited great powers from both of them which was why Voldemort wants to kill me.Then they said that you'd been in league with Voldemort for years and that you were finally going to kill me for him".

Dumbledore looked even older and more haggard than ever as he began to speak to Harry."Early this morning Professor Snape woke me up and told me that I had to come quickly as he believed Lord Voldemort may be hiding in the chamber that was once used to hide the Philosophers Stone.Naturally, I followed him straight there and the first thing I saw was Lord Voldemort stirring a bubbling cauldron.Before I could do anything Voldemort disarmed me and Snape bound and gagged me.The last thing I remember was Voldemort cutting off part of my beard."Harry looked at Dumbledore in horror as he continued to tell him his story, "I don't know how long I was unconscious for but when I woke up Voldemort was gone and Professor Snape had untied me and returned my wand.I can only conclude that Voldemort must have been controlling him under the Imperius curse".

As Dumbledore finished speaking, the appearance of the dead man on the floor began to change.His long hair and beard were rapidly becoming shorter and changed from silver to brown; his skin became much less wrinkled.Harry and Dumbledore found themselves looking at the lifeless form of Lord Voldemort.It seemed that he had finally been killed.

Harry's brain was spinning with questions and he eventually faltered, "Did I kill Voldemort this time?Do I really have powers that mean he was frightened of me?I could see without my glasses as soon as he was dead, how did that happen?"

There was the slightest hint of a smile on Dumbledore's face as he surveyed Harry's puzzled expression through his half moon spectacles."What Voldemort told you was correct, your parents were indeed the greatest aurors that have ever lived.James was the best student this school had ever produced in the area of Defence Against the Dark Arts so he was exceptional at fighting dark wizards.Lily had an extremely rare power in her eyes which meant that she could sense if any given person was a dark wizard, working for Voldemort or being controlled by the Cruciatus curse".

Harry listened engrossed as Dumbledore continued, "Together they had caught many people and had them sent to Azkaban.When you were born they saw that you had Lily's eyes and had almost certainly inherited James' powers as well.Voldemort wanted to kill your parents to make sure they didn't capture him and he must have decided to kill you to make sure that nobody would ever be able to stop him.I believe that the powers you have inherited from both your parents meant that the curse rebounded upon him but as you were a baby it didn't rebound quite strongly enough to kill him".

Harry's brain was spinning with what Dumbledore had just told him but he managed to ask, "Why can I see without my glasses now?What do you think triggered that?"A strange, knowing expression appeared on Dumbledore's face."After your parents had been killed and you survived I realised that you must have exceptional powers, but you must not be allowed to use them until you were much older and a fully trained wizard.I put a spell on you to damage your eyesight so that you would need glasses.This would control your powers until you were old enough to control and use them properly.I was planning to tell you all of this and lift the spell on your eyes on your last day at Hogwarts".

Harry stared at Dumbledore's own half moon glasses and said, "Why haven't you used the spell on yourself to improve your own eyesight?"Dumbledore replied; "Nobody else knows about this spell.If anyone found out that I had used it on you I would be in serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic as the invention of new spells is very strictly controlled.I can't use it on myself as I suspect that it would blind me.I only used it on you for your own good, to save you from your powers until you were ready to use them".

Harry's head was still spinning from what he had just been told, but he was beginning to understand as he watched Dumbledore raise his wand and point it at Voldemort.Voldemort's lifeless body was raised up into the air as Dumbledore moved towards the door and motioned to Harry to follow him.Harry followed Dumbledore through the empty corridors and out of the castle towards a distant part of the grounds, near to the Forbidden Forest.

Dumbledore said, looking thoughtful, "I think I will call Miss Granger to help us dispose of his body".Harry watched, feeling mystified as Dumbledore raised his wand and a silvery bird shot out of it and disappeared towards the castle.In less than five minutes Hermione appeared, hurrying towards them.She appeared very taken aback when she saw the body on the ground but she listened to what Dumbledore was saying."Miss Granger, we would like to dispose of this body completely and as one of your specialities is conjuring flames I wonder if you would be kind enough to assist us?""Of course, Professor", said Hermione apprehensively.She raised her wand and sent jet after jet of bluish flame at Voldemort's body, which set it alight from head to toe.

As the body burned, Hermione glanced at Harry and cried out in shock, "Harry!Your scar, it-it's disappearing!"As Voldemort's body was reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes Dumbledore said wisely, "As Voldemort is now truly gone, that scar has served its purpose so that is why it has gone".


End file.
